The present invention relates to a means for actuating brake lights in response to the depression of a pair of side-by-side brake pedals, and more particularly, to a single electrical switch which is actuated when either one or both of the brake pedals are depressed.
It is conventional to provide a pair of brake pedals for tractors or similar machines, one for braking the left side of the machine and the other for braking the right side of the machine. The pedals may also be locked together to provide braking to both sides of the machine simultaneously. A problem exists in providing a mechanism for actuating brake lights when either one or both pedals are depressed without resorting to complicated and expensive structure and controls therefor.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem with a simple mechanism which closes a single electrical brake light switch in response to the depression of either or both brake pedals.